


【君も。。。ダンガンロンパが好きだよね？】(pt. 2)

by gyuuniku



Series: Two of a Kind (aka self-indulgent pregame SaiOuma smut series) [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Asphyxiation, Biting, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Choking, Consensual Violence, First Kiss, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Marking, Masochism, Obsessive Behavior, Pain Kink, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Sadism, Stalking, Violence, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuuniku/pseuds/gyuuniku
Summary: After Ouma confesses to Saihara that he had been watching his every move, and found out about his obsession with Danganronpa as a result, he's unsure how the other will respond.As it turns out, sometimes, you can never predict even the ones you love.-Saihara lifted his hands in the air and tilted his head to the side, looking down at Ouma with a lopsided smile. “You see, Danganronpa is my life. It’s the only thing that makes me happy. I’m sorry, but I don’t think I’ll ever love anything or anyone as much as I love Danganronpa.”Ouma should have expected it, he had gone through his blog afterall, but it still stung like a million open wounds to hear him say that.“But…”But?“Now that you know, I can’t leave you alone."He saw the other observing him with an innocent and earnest gaze, even after everything that had happened.That face… Saihara wanted to break it.





	【君も。。。ダンガンロンパが好きだよね？】(pt. 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the warnings before reading!

_This is the second part to a fic I previously uploaded separately to keep this kinky stuff  in another area lol_

_To read the first part please[click here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432883)_

* * *

 

 

“You like Danganronpa too, don’t you?”

There was only silence, pensive and heavy as Monokuma swung between the two until he came to a stop.

And then there was more silence.

Had Ouma said something wrong?

Where had he messed up? Saihara loved Danganronpa, didn’t he? He was always, always looking at it, watching it, blogging about it. Ouma was lucky enough that his presence was so small that he could sit directly behind him as he stood on the train and see everything he scrolled through. He knew all of his accounts, all of the places he went for information and new streams, even who his favorite characters were.

He seemed to like Ultimate Detectives the most.

Of course, Saihara loved Danganronpa, maybe more than any other person Ouma knew. Not as if people were very open about it in public… The government was always on its heels, attempting the shutdown that never quite succeeded. Liking it wasn’t a threat in itself, but there was always the chance.

It was popular with the youth, sure, but it wasn’t the type of thing you admitted to enjoying to someone you didn’t trust.

But that was the point. Ouma _trusted_ Saihara. More than anyone in his life.

Had Saihara understood his feelings, then?

“U-Um-“ Ouma pulled his phone back, taking the slightly beat up Monokuma charm into his hand and thumbing it reassuringly. Its fur was a bit matted and dulled from months of use, but it was still soft, the rough patch of its red eye distinguishing itself from the rest as his fingers ran over it. “I just thought-“

“… So you saw, huh?” Saihara’s words didn’t carry the resigned air they should have, instead, there was a spark behind them that Ouma had never heard in his voice before. “How much do you know?”

“A-About Danganronpa?” Ouma brought his finger to his bottom lip as he thought, keeping his eyes cast to the side, still unable to look at what mess he had created. “Well, I’ve played all the games, and I’ve kept up with all of the seasons. I-I haven’t watched much of the new one though, I’ve been too busy with school-“

“No, I meant about me.”

Ouma froze, lowering his hand and his gaze to his lap. Hah, he should have figured. Saihara was so smart, afterall, it was only natural that he’d realize Ouma watching him every day meant something else entirely.

Especially when it came to someone like Saihara Shuichi.

When Ouma said Saihara was different… he meant that in more way than one.

It took Ouma an entire night to stalk to the end of his blog, but he hung onto every word with such fervor that he was never within an inch of tired. It was so intimate, it felt like he had cracked open Saihara’s skull and crawled inside, closer to him and his true self than he had ever been before.

Some things were normal.

_No Kirigiri merch at the new pop-up store…? K, staff._

Some things were… different.

_What kind of execution do you think an Ultimate Detective would face? Maybe they’d crush their fingers with a heavy book over and over www Burn them alive with a magnifying glass until their head has a giant hole in it_

And some things were…

_Sometimes I wish the entire world would be the betting chip in the killing game. Can you imagine? Slowly starting to realize that it was real, and that everyone around you was going to die because these stupid kids couldn’t win a game._

_It would be the best._

Did it frighten Ouma? Partially, he had never met someone who had the ability to say these things and still have a face as sweet as Saihara’s. But on page 15- he remembered specifically because he had it bookmarked- he read something that made his heart jump to his throat, and everything else was background noise.

_This kid at my school keeps getting bullied, and no one does anything to stop it. Everyone acts like he could stop breathing and they wouldn’t care._

_They should all just die._

Ouma **knew** that was about him.

He didn’t care how pathetic of a person it made him that he knew that sad statement was about him. That didn’t matter. Even the response the post received of ‘ _Maybe the kid should just man up lmao’_ didn’t even stick within his brain.

On the pages of his most intimate thoughts, where he said things he didn’t think anyone else could- or deserved- to hear, Saihara wrote about Ouma. About Ouma!

And it got the boy thinking. Maybe they _should_ all just die.

Even thinking the thought now, it felt perverse. Ouma never really blamed others for his problems, he always knew he was the cause of them all. Somehow, everything that went rotten in his life was the result of any of his plethora of faults. Or just his loathsome self in general, as his whole life seemed to be a train wreck.

But there was an excitement in that unsureness, the beginnings of a self-respect Ouma had never felt before. Saihara’s words filled him with courage, and pride, for the first time in his life.

Suddenly, it wasn’t his own self that deserved to die, but for a second, it was everyone else.

That feeling then, that cemented Ouma’s love in his heart and made it unavoidable.

“I-I guess I know… everything? I’m sorry, again, I’m really, really sorry. But-“ Did Saihara understand the feeling Ouma had? Being so drawn to someone that you just can’t force your eyes away? “I think that it’s really cool, Saihara-kun. I’ve never met someone that likes Danganronpa before! But I think you’re cool for other reasons, of course! Like-“

Even now, the feeling was pulling Ouma’s nervous eyes up, and despite his mind screaming in anxiousness that he should keep his gaze away, he looked back up at Saihara for the first time since the conversation had started.

What he saw froze his mouth open as a small noise trailed off his sentence.

Instead of looking enraged or appalled, as the boy had feared, Saihara looked intrigued. His pupils were blown wide, and his cheeks were flushed if only slightly, his hands curling in on themselves over and over like he couldn’t stay still.

There was more silence, but Ouma couldn’t even find it in himself to stammer. Just stare as the other licked his lips before speaking.

“Do you really like me, Ouma-kun?”

“O-Of course!” That response didn’t need even a second of thought before he said it, still lost as Saihara’s presence began to morph before his wide eyes. “I would do anything for you, Saihara-kun!”

It was an embarrassing admission, yet it was the truth. But by the pitch of Saihara’s voice it was clear he wasn’t fully convinced. Stupid Ouma, idiot boy, speak up, use your voice for once. Annunciate your words. _I. Like. You._

“And you aren’t trying to threaten me?” Saihara seemed serious, and Ouma caught himself before he laughed awkwardly, his automatic thought being that it was some sort of joke he didn’t fully understand.

“Threaten?!- What? No, I would never!” Ouma shook his head violently, wondering when his shitty explanation had sent everything south. “Do you mean the stuff you said on your blog? I know people say a lot of things on the internet they don’t mean, it’s okay. Plus, I would never share that with anyo-“

He was cut off again as Saihara stood, now towering over the sitting boy as his hat cast a shadow on his face. Ouma was definitely starting to feel sick now, his whole body filled with some primal reaction to sprint away, or to expel all of his insides, and he wasn’t sure why.

Why did the look in Saihara’s eyes make his mind scream _‘Run’_?

“You probably shouldn’t have looked at all of that.”

“H-Huh?” Ouma barely had time to respond before Saihara bent down and left him pinned in place, a hand on either side of his lap and his face hovering dangerously close. It was Ouma’s natural reaction to pull back, but if he did now, he would fall back onto the bed. And then Saihara would be on top of him. On top of him, on the bed. On the bed.

So instead, Ouma only flinched back slightly, unintentionally closing one eye as if he expected Saihara to bite his face off.

But he was only staring at him, his golden eyes so intense Ouma thought he might faint. His heart was crawling its way up his throat, and it was pounding in his ears. He didn’t even have the time to lament the situation, his whole being was trembling and racked with his nervousness, accentuating his malady until he no longer shook in intervals, but at a constant pace.

“… I don’t think you’re lying.” Saihara said after a while, once he was done inspecting Ouma’s face for any sign of sneering spite or joking malice. He pulled back, and he heard Ouma let out the breath he had been holding inside of him, almost coming out as a small wheeze.

But Saihara couldn’t deny his hands were shaking as well. He hadn’t even realized how much until they were no longer pressed into the bed, and were tapping against his pantleg as he held them against his sides. There had been an inexplicable fear that sprung up inside of him when Ouma began admitting to his knowledge of Saihara’s true thoughts, that only ebbed slightly upon the realization that this boy probably wasn’t even possible of the underhanded tactics he was considering him taking part in.

Even through the threat of potential destruction of his carefully maintained persona, the shell of himself he had kept the same as his thoughts twisted and became rotten inside of him, there had been an excitement all the same. It was palpable now, by the twitching of his hands, and the undoubtedly pleased expression on his face.

Hearing someone else say the word ‘Danganronpa’… it made him excited. More excited than he had ever imagined it would.

Ouma was prattling something off about promising to never lie to Saihara, when he spoke over him, his throat thick with his own saliva.

“So, you really like Danganronpa?”

“Oh? Yeah… I’m a pretty big fan…” Ouma cradled his Monokuma charm again, afraid if he said much more he would be complimenting himself too much. As if being a nerdy fan of a gore filled murder show made him someone cool.

“I would have never expected that from you Ouma-kun.” Was that a compliment? In normal circumstance most likely, but Saihara loved Danganronpa… It made Ouma’s chest sink, for some reason.

“Is that… so…”

After the rush emotions from the admission, it was silent again. Nothing had really changed, had it? Ouma’s feelings were out in the open, he had confessed to his crimes and his infatuation, but Saihara had said relatively nothing. He hadn’t turned him down, sure, but he hadn’t accepted his feelings either. In fact, the quiet hurt worse than rejection, Ouma believed.

He brought a hand to his chest, the Monokuma squished tightly inside, and clutched at the fabric covering his heart, trying to calm what he felt. It was too much, and he would have been crushed under the weight of his self-hatred and sickness, if Saihara did not speak first.

His voiced sounded hesitant at first, like he was having trouble getting out what he wanted to say. The first syllables were only breathy attempts at the letters, until it finally formed fully into, “A… Anything?”

“Huh?” Ouma looked up, and realized Saihara was not hesitant, or nervous, but grinning widely as if he could not contain his excitement.

He wasn’t stuttering, he was so thrilled he could barely speak.

“You said you’d do anything for me.”

“D-Did I?” Ouma remembered saying it, but denying it was easier than facing the fact he had blurted out something so ridiculous and needy. He wanted to avert his eyes, but he was frozen looking at Saihara’s face as he let out a raspy laugh. That feeling was back, the weirdly primeval fight-or-flight warning in his gut he couldn’t understand.

There was no reason Ouma should feel that way when he looked at Saihara, all he normally felt was love. But that smile was one he had never seen before… and it scared him.

“You’re going to take it back now? That doesn’t seem fair.” Saihara lifted his hands in the air and tilted his head to the side, looking down at Ouma with a lopsided smile. “You see, Danganronpa is my life. It’s the only thing that makes me happy. I’m sorry, but I don’t think I’ll ever love anything or anyone as much as I love Danganronpa.”

Ouma should have expected it, he had gone through his blog afterall, but it still stung like a million open wounds to hear him say that.

“But…”

But?

“Now that you know, I can’t leave you alone. You want to talk about it, right? About Danganronpa?” Saihara was almost giggling in between his questions, seeming giddy with delight. “But I guess now might be a bad time. You’re sick-“

“I-It’s fine! I’m fine!”  Ouma shook his head quickly, ignoring the fact that it made his head pound and his vision shake momentarily. It was worth it. “I want to talk if you do, Saihara-kun. I’ve wanted to talk to you for so long…”

For someone so meek and timid-natured, Ouma really had a habit of blurting out embarrassing things. He seemed like the type who could barely ask others for favors, and obviously couldn’t stand up for himself, but he easily confessed things that even married couples had trouble saying to one another.

It caught Saihara off-guard, but it didn’t upset him, or gross him out, like perhaps it should have. He was too caught up in the rush of finding his first real-life Danganronpa fan, even if it wasn’t of his own volition. And, if he were being honest, it was the first time someone had shown such vehement interest in him, liked him enough to stalk him and find his deepest secrets.

The situation was twisted enough as it was, who could deny being wanted felt good?

“No, it’s fine, I won’t push you.” The disappointment was almost palpable from Ouma’s slumped shoulders, and Saihara had to resist the urge to laugh. This boy really had no clue, did he? “But like I said, I can’t leave you alone.”

Ouma couldn’t possibly comprehend what those words meant at that point, to him, they reeked of pity. He couldn’t sense the shift in the air, or notice the way Saihara’s muscles had been pulled taut, almost like this body was ready to pounce at any moment. His whole head was swimming, throbbing in pain both physical and intangible, there was no way for him to read the waves radiating from the other’s body.

That’s why he almost jumped out of his skin when Saihara sat down next to him on the bed.

“U-Um!” Ouma recoiled, it was only a reflex, one that had quite literally been beat into him, but he regretted it all the same. Saihara’s extra weight made the bed creak slightly, but then it was silent again, the only sound the noise of feet scattering by naively outside the door.

“Hey, Ouma-kun,” Saihara was able to catch Ouma’s avoidant eyes with the call of his name, seeing how wide his pupils looked in response. “Want to have sex?”

“E-h?” After the words fully processed in Ouma’s mind, he shouted, his face lighting up in a vivid red. “Eh?!?!”

“Sex, do you want to have sex with me?” Saihara was almost terrifying in his seriousness, but repeating the words didn’t make it any clearer for Ouma.

“W-Why are you saying this! Right now- Why are you saying this right now?!” Ouma was barely comprehensible, pulling his hands to his chest as they began to tremble uncontrollably. He had never expected to hear those words come from Saihara’s petal-shaped mouth.

“Do you want me to say it again? Do you want to have se-?”

“No! Don’t say it again!” Ouma’s hands shot out and both covered Saihara’s lower face, muffling the rest of the dirty word and rendering him speechless. Immediately realizing what he had done, he ripped his hands away, the leftover heat from Saihara’s warm lips making his whole body burn. “I’m sorry!”

Saihara just stared at him with a straight face, but there was a hint of a blush on his cheeks. The only thought he could form was how badly he had wanted to lick Ouma’s hands at that moment.

But he didn’t say it, instead looking down at his own, thin fingers in no special position as they rested on his lap.

“I have a different question for you then.” Ouma was breathing so quickly he was almost panting, barely able to hear Saihara’s sentence over the roar in his ears. “Which Saihara do you like best?”

“Wh-What?” Ouma was thick-headed, he knew this, but he had to assume even the most normal human being wouldn’t understand that question.

“Which Saihara, the one you know at school, or the person you found out about on my blog. Which one do you really like?”

“I-I…” Ouma swallowed, trying to think through the haze of unspeakable emotions that was beginning to build inside of him, that had been growing since he decided to open his stupid mouth. Part of him wished he could take it all back now.

Taking a minute to collect his thoughts, Ouma took a deep breath, psyching himself up for his words. No, he didn’t wish he could turn back time at all. Even now, Saihara was closer than he had ever been before, sitting right beside him after giving him so much. Helping him here, not rejecting him after the creepy things Ouma had done, even asking… _those_ things of him. If it all went away now, Ouma thought he might go insane.

“I like _you_ , Saihara-kun.” The words didn’t seem to visibly penetrate Saihara at all, so Ouma continued, though shakily. “W-Whatever you consider yourself to be, I’ll like. I mean- Whatever you want to be, I’ll like that person.”

Though his hands were clammy, and shaking still, Ouma reached out and let his fingers brush over the top of the pale hand resting on Saihara’s lap. He could never bring himself to hold his hand, but he hoped the touch was enough, knowing it sent electricity shooting up his arm himself.

“Whatever you want to do, I’ll like, and I’ll do it with you… I-I hope that makes sense.”

It didn’t even make sense in Ouma’s mind, to like a person but to also like that person if they were to change. Physicality wasn’t even an issue in it, but if the entire concept of the person you held dear was flipped on its head, how could you still love them? And yet, Ouma knew he would. The proof was right there.

Perhaps if he hadn’t known the truth about what was dwelling in Saihara’s mind before, maybe that would have shocked him enough to reconsider his feelings.

But then again, he was struck with the thought that it would have changed absolutely nothing.

Ouma began to pull his hand away, afraid if he kept it there anymore he would be intruding into a space he wasn’t welcome. Afterall, Saihara hadn’t even returned his feelings, it was just his own selfish want to touch him that propelled him forward. But before he could retreat, he found himself unable to, the other quickly wrapping his hand entirely around his thin wrist and keeping him in place.

“H-Huh?”

His hand was lifted out of his gaze before his eyes could follow it, and he felt something warm and wet press against the underside of his wrist, the sensitive skin feeling every ridge and groove of whatever was against it. The wetness began to move upward, leaving a cold chill behind as Ouma shakily brought his eyes up.

Saihara was licking up his wrist, his tongue leaving a glossy trail as it creeped up the skin and to his hand. Ouma was too shocked to even respond, and by the time Saihara reached the groove where they met, Ouma had not made a single noise other than a high-pitched sort of unbelieving whine.

“You say some really crazy things, Ouma-kun.”

Ouma was trembling when Saihara put his tongue back into his mouth, as if he had not done something even crazier than anything Ouma had confessed. He kept Ouma’s hand near his face, and it rested against his cheek and a grin began to spread across them.

“They’re kind of cute, though.”

_Cute?!_

“S-Saihara-ku- Ah!” Ouma couldn’t finish what he began to say, which was probably a good thing because he really had no idea what it was going to be, before he was pushed onto his back, landing on the squeaking bed with a small noise of discomfort. The sudden movement made him lose his vision momentarily, immediately reminding him how sickly he actually felt, but without anything to do to help himself.

When his vision returned, speckled in black and white at the edges, he saw Saihara on top of him, looking down with the same smirk he had when he had marked him before, the memory of his tongue on Ouma’s wrist feeling weirdly arousing. Ouma pulled his legs together, clutching his knees turned inward as Saihara’s body loomed over him and the other began to laugh.

“Then… You’d be okay with having sex with me? No, you said you would like anything I want to do. So you would like having sex with me..?” There he went saying that ‘S’ word again, Ouma had tried his hardest to forget about those sentences before, because he wasn’t sure his body or mind could handle it, but it was pressing up against him now with no escape as Saihara grinned over him.

“B-But, sex is-!” Ouma was surprised he even managed to say the word, but it succeeded in slipping past his lips slightly coherently.

“You’ve never had sex before?” Saihara tilted his head in interest and Ouma scrambled to respond.

“Of course not! Who would I-? Why would I ever…?”

“But… You want to try it?” Why was Saihara putting words in Ouma’s mouth?! Of course… Of course he had thought about sex… had dreamed about it. Maybe, through the guilt in his mind, he could admit he even thought about Saihara in that way a handful of times before… But that was different! Those were just thoughts! This was-!

“If you would really say something like that… I didn’t think you were the type to lie, Ouma-kun.” Hearing Saihara say his name like that, while his normally high-pitched voice was just a bit lower, made Ouma let out a small whine involuntarily, his knees scraping together more as he tried to make sense of Saihara’s breath on his skin as the other pressed his face into his neck.

“I-t wasn’t a lie!” Ouma tried to squeak out, but when Saihara breathed in deeply, inhaling all of Ouma’s natural, and slightly sweaty scent, it made the other let out an ‘Eep!’ in between his words.

A bead of sweat was rolling quickly down the boy’s neck from his dark hairline, and Saihara caught it quickly, licking it up without any shame, the salty scent tainting his tongue and making it tingle.

“You taste kind of bad right now,” Saihara commented, and the other scrambled to respond, feeling a sting in his eyes.

“I’m sorry- I’ll go wash off, I –“

Without letting Ouma up, Saihara pinned him to the bed, a hand on either one of his wrists as he wrenched them apart from being clutched in front of his chest. Saihara was by no means a strong person, but compared to Ouma’s sickly and frail frame, he could easily do with his body what he pleased.

“Hhn-!” Ouma let out another loud noise as Saihara sunk his teeth into the soft skin that connected his neck to his shoulders, putting as much pressure as he could on his jaw until he felt the layer of thin skin snap and blood began pouring into his mouth.

His body was on _fire_ , the feeling of it breaking underneath his teeth and the warmth pooling into his lips and dribbling down his chin made him shiver with an excitement he had never felt before. His erection was already jumping in his pants, painfully there since the second Ouma had said the words ‘Danganronpa’, but now fully hard, not bated at all by Ouma squirming beneath him.

“Ow! It hurts! It really hurts! What are you doing, Saihara-kun?!” Ouma wiggled back and forth, his own pain mingling with the hazy realization that he would never be able to get his wrists out from underneath Saihara’s grip no matter how hard he tugged against it.

‘ _It’s a lie… there’s no way this is happening… Saihara-kun…’_ Tears overflowed from Ouma’s eyes until he could only see the slight outline of the shoulder hunched over him, and that was it.

Saihara was not perturbed by Ouma’s calls of agony, in fact they spurred him on more, running his tongue flatly over the small wound his teeth had caused, feeling the skin jump in protest. The exposed and fresh skin tasted metallic against his taste buds in a way he had never experienced before, this weird mix of ambrosia and revulsion that only turned him on.

It was disgusting feeling a tongue slide over the newly exposed gash, but Ouma sucked in a small huff of air when he realized it was Saihara’s tongue touching him there. And then suddenly, it didn’t feel disgusting at all.

He was still sobbing though, the puff of air he had inhaled before turning into full on cries as the tears covered his face. When this started, Saihara pulled back, his face blurry in the other’s view but the blood smudged around his mouth still visible, almost neon against the fuzzy colors of everything else.

“That tastes better…” Was his only comment, rubbing his stained chin with the back off his hand and observing the red smears that wiped off onto it. Ouma was shaking the bed as he cried beneath him, and he let his eyes flicker down at him with a small ‘Hm?’ noise.

“Why are you crying?”

“Wha-What are you doing, Saihara-kun… Why are you talking about s-sex and doing things like…” Ouma couldn’t even put a word to it, what Saihara just did to his neck, and when his now free hands moved to his face to wipe the tears away he nudged the wound on accident, making his body spasm in pain as it throbbed each time his heart pumped.

“… Is it that weird?” Saihara sounded genuine, watching the other wipe at his face fruitlessly as more tears erased his work each time. “Sorry, I guess I get too excited when I think about Danganronpa. But, you’re the one that brought it up, so you can’t blame me.”

His words were way too matter-of-fact for the overwhelmed Ouma, who only let out a wracked cry in response, trying to control his voice but unable to. His whole body felt like it was a live-wire, the pain and sickness of his upper head traveling to his chest, and pooling in a confusing warmth in his abdomen, making his legs shift a bit.

“But… that face…” Ouma managed to blink away the tears long enough to get a good look at Saihara’s expression, and a sickening grin had crawled onto it, the same one that made him want to flee before. Now, he just sat paralyzed. “That’s a great face, Ouma-kun! You look really upset! Did it really hurt that badly?!”

Despite the twisted situation, Ouma couldn’t help but blush at the compliment, feeling a small trickle of blood drip from his neck and slide onto the white bedsheets, staining them irreparably.

“It wasn’t…” Averting his eyes, Ouma put a hand over the bite on his neck, careful to make sure the skin didn’t touch as he knew it would sting. “It wasn’t so bad…”

“Huh, is that so?” Saihara was a bit let down by this, a part of him had wanted to hear how badly it had hurt the other, but it also excited him with another proposition. “I guess that means you’re a masochist, then.”

“A what?!” Ouma _had_ to protest that, he couldn’t let that stand! He couldn’t bear it if Saihara thought that of him.

“Do you not know what that means?”

“No, of course I know!” Ouma pushed himself up to his elbows, trying to ignore the way his high-necked jacket covered the wound now and scratched at it unbearably. “I-I don’t want you to think that of me…”

“Why?” Saihara was genuinely puzzled, and he creeped forward, placing a hand on either side of Ouma and bringing their faces close, his back arched slightly in anticipation. “I’d like to try a lot of things to you, Ouma-kun. I want to see more of the faces you make when I hurt you.”

“Th-That’s-!” Ouma couldn’t speak when he felt Saihara’s breath on his lips, his excited pupils taking up most of his vision.

 _Horrid. Horrible. Terrifying. Exciting. **Arousing**_.

Saihara smashed their lips together when Ouma never responded, the leftover smear of the blood causing a tang to tickle across the other boy’s lips. Ouma whimpered slightly, as Saihara didn’t hesitate in forcing his mouth open, his tongue sliding inside like an oppressive and warm explorer.

“A-Ah, hah, Sa-ihara-“ Ouma panted out between the times their lips slammed together, a small line of drool sliding out of the side of his mouth and dropping onto his trembling hand that tried to keep him upright.

Saihara trailed his hand passed Ouma’s cheek, feeling him shiver in response, his fingers passing by his tendril-like hair and sliding down his neck to the injury he had caused. Pressing two fingers into it, he felt blood leak out, staining his fingers and the inside of Ouma’s loose uniform, and making the other suck in a breath of air, sounding wet against their shared spit.

Pulling his hand back out, Saihara backed away from the kiss for a moment, hearing the disappointed noise Ouma made in the back of his throat, before he quickly filled his mouth again with his fingers. Ouma’s eyes went wide at the bloody taste, and the erotic feeling of Saihara’s fingers stretching out his mouth. The spit and blood dribbled from his bottom lip and coated it until the pink skin shone, his tongue cautiously pressing against the digits that nudged against it.

“Well, how does it taste?” Saihara questioned, and Ouma felt violated as the taste trickled down his throat without him swallowing, his esophagus closing slightly but not succeeding in stopping the vulgar liquid from dripping into his upset stomach.

“I-I don-‘t knyow-“ He tried to talk around the fingers but it came out like a wet, jumbled mess.

Saihara’s head was swimming with arousal and some sort of new emotion, something he had never felt reach the surface before. Like it was pushing hateful, dominant words to his lips that had been sitting dormant, only circling around his thoughts and imagination. Almost like he was entering another space entirely, snapping into another person.

Or more accurately, morphing into his true self.

“It’s a mark from the person you like, right? So, you should be happy, right?” Without warning, he shoved his fingers back, deeper into Ouma’s mouth until they scratched at his throat. It made the other retch, his eyes going wide as Saihara could feel the physical reaction, the soft, vulnerable skin of his throat clenching around him.

“Go ahead, smile! You should be happy, so smile!” This was messed up. He sounded so deranged. But he couldn’t control it, Ouma really was easy to bully. At least, this time, he knew it would make the other happy.

“Hck-!” Ouma retched again, his vision shaking as he attempted to keep himself from vomiting, the only thing saving him being the utter emptiness of his stomach already. Shakily, his lips pulled upward, smiling through the pain as he tried to breath heavily through his nose.

He looked up at Saihara through his tears, his weak smile causing the other to feel a deep satisfaction that only caused his erection to throb more. If he had a choice, he could just look at that site forever, the mix of agony and trust on his face, his love truly shining through with his complete obedience.

But he wanted more, he knew he could play with Ouma more, break him more, why settle for just this? Pulling his hand from his mouth, he wiped the coat of saliva on the sheets as Ouma coughed violently, clutching at his throat with one hand.

“A-Ah-“ Ouma tried to speak, but all that came out was a broken crackle. He became genuinely afraid somehow his voice box had broken, but he coughed before he could try again, still able to taste the iron in his sore throat.

Even more than that, he couldn’t get the taste of Saihara off his lips. They had actually kissed… his head was pounding at the memory, a finger tracing his wet lips as he tried to convince himself that it was all real.

His first kiss… and it was with Saihara. Was it a dream?

He only had a second to melt into his ecstatic thoughts before he was shook back into reality, this time by a hand grabbing onto the slight hardness sticking out from his pants.

“Hiie! What are you doing?!” He let out an almost pathetic squeal that cracked in pain halfway through, his throat still dry and recovering from the heaving before. Saihara’s fingers spread over his bulge, making the hand that had once playfully swiped at Ouma’s lips clamp over his mouth to stop him from making any more embarrassing noises.

“You’re hard too… Even though I’m just being mean to you.” Saihara slid his fingers up and down his hardness, feeling the other’s hips fidget as he made small vocalizations behind his palm. “Do you just put on the innocent mask at school, when you’re actually a pervert?”

“I-It’s just because-.. That’s because.. It’s Saihara-kun th-that’s touching me, so I can’t help it-“ Ouma wasn’t in control of his body, every part of him was warm and quivering with want as he saw Saihara’s long fingers, those fingers, the ones he had watched with longing tap his pencil, swipe on his phone, write out unspeakable things every day, finally touch his body. His hips pushed upward into his teasing caress more, unable to contain the small moan that seeped out between his fingers at the pressure.

Honestly, Saihara had to admit he was fascinated. Touching yourself and touching someone else was just something completely different. Especially when it was someone like Ouma, who made a noise of pleasure regardless of whatever you did to him. It was like having your own doll, if the creepy comparison could count… Actually, no, Saihara loved that comparison.

But just this wasn’t enough, as if he could be satisfied with biting him once and touching him through his pants. If Ouma was really going to give himself to him, then he had to be prepared for the consequences.

“Aha... haha…” He couldn’t help but laugh, even if it was just to himself, and only at his own thoughts. He felt himself spiraling into something uncontrollable.

Stopping his palming motions, Saihara moved to the zipper, the vibrating sound of it undoing mixing with a disbelieving whimper Ouma let out as his large eyes looked down with a heavy arousal in them. The front of Ouma’s red underwear was already spotted with a wet mark, and the erection beneath it jumped as the still air rushed over it.

“Uuu- Don’t look at it, I-It’s embarrassing…” Ouma spoke through his fingers, as if it was going to stop Saihara now. When they had come this far.

Peeling the underwear back he exposed Ouma’s still slightly hooded dick, the liquid dripping from the tip smearing down the sides and making it wet. Ouma clamped his eyes shut when he couldn’t bear the sight of the affection of his endless love looking at such a dirty place on him, but feeling an incredible rush at the same time. It was too much, on top of everything else, his sickness, and the rollercoaster his emotions had ridden in the past hour, he felt like his heart was going to give out and stop working at any second.

That was why he almost lost consciousness when Saihara pressed his hand into his hip to keep them from moving, and fisted the other around Ouma’s dick and pulled back his foreskin as he slid his hand down.

“A-Ah!” Ouma felt his entire body spasm and he almost came from just the single motion, his head flying back as his eyes shot open. His thighs were trembling uncontrollably, a fire spreading through his entire lower body as Saihara never removed his hand.

“You really almost came from just that? Just how much of a virgin are you?” Saihara let out a nasty laugh, before he gave Ouma’s cock another tug, making the other let out only a choked noise in response.

“Haah, this is too much fun.” Saihara kept a strong hold on the other’s hips so he couldn’t move away, and continued stroking him, watching the smaller boy writhe about in response.

“S-Stop it, Saihara-kun, I’ll really- I-I’ll cum if you keep-!” Ouma was desperately trying to get his body away but toward the touch at the same time, his own self betraying the shame he had.

Saihara wasn’t listening to him at all, he had his eyes trained on his hand as it slowly teased his dick over and over, the bed physically shaking from Ouma’s tremors.

Tentatively, he leaned his head forward, and with a swipe of his tongue licked up the beads of precum dribbling from the head. Ouma let out a broken and disbelieving moan at the feeling, watching with a bright red face as Saihara’s face hovered over his erection.

“D-Don’t put your mouth there! It’s too dirty! I would die of-“ Again ignored, Ouma was cut off with a small cry as Saihara wrapped his lips around the head and rolled his tongue over it.

There was no way this could _actually_ be happening. Saihara’s mouth was on Ouma’s dick, his wet tongue coaxing out noises that Ouma wasn’t aware he could make, making his mind and body melt. There was no way this was happening, there was no way this was happening, there was no way…

“Ah, hah, this is bad- Really, stop Saihara-kun! I’m going to- in your mouth…” Ouma bucked his hips slightly, and managed to get the movement past the pressure holding him down, making himself gasp as he attempted to apologize but couldn’t find the words. There was only one word he could think now.

“Cumming, I’m cumming! S-Stop- Saihara-kun, I’m really c-“ He couldn’t even finish his warning before he cried out and his hips stuttered, the pleasure in his body surpassing any mental obstructions he had. The crusty bite mark on his neck pounded rhythmically as he came, the flat base of Saihara’s tongue pressed up against the underside of his dick and making him yelp.

The cum splattered against Saihara’s tongue heavily, coating it with a salty taste that he adored. Swallowing it immediately, his saliva dripped from between his lips and covered Ouma’s sensitive cock, feeling it twitch in response as the other gasped painfully.

Sitting back up, he panted and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, the leftover taste of cum and blood still stinging his lips somehow. Ouma was inconsolable, his whole body shaking as he fell against the bed, breathing heavily with hooded lids. Some spare tears trailed down his cheeks hotly as he tried to make sense of what had just happened, but as more time passed it was becoming harder and harder to even think, his whole head a swirling, throbbing mess.

“You don’t look very happy for someone who just got their first blowjob,” Saihara commented, and Ouma swallowed thickly, trying to formulate a response. He could argue about how Saihara knew it was his first, but it was fruitless, they both knew he was a useless virgin.

“I am- I’m happy, I just…” Ouma blinked and rubbed his eyes, still unable to make them meet Saihara’s. “I never wanted you to taste such a nasty part of me… D-Did it taste bad?”

He was genuinely curious, and the honesty in his voice was admirable, if not pathetic.

“No, it tasted good. You mean you’ve never tasted your own cum before?” Ouma had to lift his head at that, his eyebrows pulled together at the pragmatic question that sounded unfitting for the manner it was said in.

“No… You mean people do that?”

Shrugging, Saihara stuck his tongue out and ran his finger over it, feeling where the liquid had once sat heavy. His eyes flittering to Ouma, he saw the other observing him with an innocent and earnest gaze, even after everything that had happened.

That face… Saihara wanted to break it.

It was surprisingly easy to remove his pants, they were too baggy and slid off of Ouma like they never belonged on him in the first place. His underwear proved more trouble, they were the tight type and Ouma began squirming away when he reached them, but like everything else, they gave way underneath his fingers.

“W-What are you-? Aya-!” Ouma squeaked as he was fully exposed on the bottom, only his school shoes and knee-high socks that usually remained hidden covering him now. Saihara tossed the clothing to the floor carelessly, instead opting to plant his hands on Ouma’s thin thighs, wrenching them apart easily as they faltered as if they had no muscles in them at all.

Placing Ouma’s calves on his shoulders, he reached down for his own zipper and undid it, pulling down his pants until his erection sprung free.

“No way… N-No way, what are you doing, Saihara-kun?!” Ouma covered his eyes immediately with both hands, unable to look at what was in front of him despite having already accidentally seen it, the image of Saihara’s dick now burned into his mind.

“…I wonder just how much you can handle, Ouma-kun.” Leaning forward, Saihara’s breath was quick and excited, digging his nails into the white fabric of Ouma’s socks as he kept them planted atop his shoulders. “I wonder how much pain a masochist like you can handle?”

Ah, it gets me excited thinking about it.”

It wasn’t a lie, Saihara’s erection was full-on and begging for relief. Almost like they moved on their own, his hips pressed forward and he lined up his cock with Ouma’s smaller one, the other twitching in response.

“I wonder if you’d still cum if I tore you to pieces. Hey, do you think you’d be able to cum? Do you think you’d cum if I broke you?” Saihara began moving, rubbing up against the other’s oversensitive member with vigor, the saliva and precum making it wet and slippery.

“I- don’t know, I don’t u-understand anything you’re saying-!” Ouma’s hips were wiggling in overstimulation, still covering his eyes as a weird pleasure mixed with pain built up inside of him.

“Huh, but you’re the one that said you liked the real me? Were you lying to me Ouma-kun?” Saihara let out small erotic noises between each of his thrusts, unable to contain the gratification he felt.

“It wasn’t a lie! I like you, I like you, Saihara-kun! Please, please believe me! Hiie-!” Squealing slightly, Ouma’s whole body shuddered violently, writhing as his overstimulated cock found no relief. “It hurts!”

“Ahaha! That’s nice, Ouma-kun! That’s the spirit!” Saihara lifted the small legs from his shoulders and pressed them together, twisting Ouma’s position so they landed sideways on the bed and his dick was sandwiched between the soft skin of his thighs. Quicker, he began fucking between Ouma’s thighs, still sliding against the other boy’s dick as it continued to get harder despite having just cum.

Ouma gasped and uncovered his face at the switch, a bad move, as he caught Saihara’s eyes and saw the drool running from the other’s mouth and the lust radiating from his gaze. Before he could say anything, two hands were on his throat, immediately squeezing the air from his windpipe harshly.

“Hrck!” A strained sound slipped past his lips as the hold tightened, the more excited Saihara got, the stronger it became.

On instinct, his hands grappled at the ones strangling his neck, but his weak fingers were nothing against Saihara’s sheer enjoyment. But the more he felt his blood restrict, the more it rushed to his lower-half for some reason, throbbing achingly each time Saihara’s cock rubbed up against it.

 _‘What’s happening to me? It hurts, I’m scared, I’m scared I’m gonna die but… But it feels good…’_ Ouma had trouble maintaining a straight line of thought as the pounding in his head got louder with each second he was denied air. Tears began slipping from his eyes at a constant pace, covering his face as he looked up at Saihara’s looming over him.

Seeing the look in his eyes, Ouma knew Saihara could kill him. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind, the way his fully blown pupils looked down at him madly showed no regret or remorse. But… Why did he not care?

 _‘That’s right, Saihara-kun would never kill me. He told me he couldn’t leave me alone, that means he would never…’_ There was something comforting in that thought, and in the haze of it all, Ouma began to smile, a small curl of his lips surprising the boy hovering above him.

_‘And, besides, if it were Saihara-kun that killed me, then I wouldn’t mind.’_

“Leave it to someone like you to- Ah, to smile during this…!” Saihara seemed both enraged and delighted at this, the sound of his skin slapping against Ouma’s increasing as his speed picked up until his whole lower body burned. That face, that face, _that face!_

Ouma felt like he was going to vomit, and he tried to swallow on instinct, which was a mistake, as it only caused Saihara to choke him harder. His neck was pressed firmly against the bed as the pale fingers continued to strangle him at a deadly pace now, his face going from flushed to completely vivid red and purple.

“Listen, Ouma-kun, i-if you show that face to anyone else… I’ll make sure they never see you again.” Was he being protective of Ouma? Maybe even, jealous? Ouma’s heart soared at the words, his smile never faltering as it sat placidly on his face angelically. He had never been happier in his entire life, than he was now, close to cumming as Saihara choked him harmfully.

“If you really like me, then you have to give yourself to me completely!”

Ouma’s mouth opened as no air entered, almost like a gasping fish left on the surface to die. But instead of trying to breathe, he was trying to speak.

“O-nl-y… Sai-hara-kun’s…” He managed to let out his true feelings before he came, his body shuddering as his fingertips felt cold against the sheets. Did it even feel good? Well, it wasn’t like he could feel much now anyway. The only warmth he needed was the hot burning in his chest he knew was from understanding Saihara’s feelings. He felt true bliss.

His consciousness began to slip as the edges of his vision went white, then red, then black, framing the face of his love as it faded until it was only a tunnel. Feeling Ouma’s cum splatter against him, and seeing the way his vision went from clear to utterly faded and clouded with demise and euphoria tipped Saihara over the edge, letting out a small yell as he released himself between Ouma’s pale thighs.

By the time he freed Ouma’s throat, lamenting the loss of his pulsating life under his fingers, the other was only able to inhale deeply until he was coughing violently. His face was stained with tears and snot as his chest expanded unevenly in an attempt to take in as much air as possible.

Through it all, he blinked away the water from his eyes, and smiled up at Saihara.

He then fell asleep with the same smile on his face, or more correctly passed out, half naked body sprawled on the bed carelessly. Saihara watched him with hands lifted slightly, his eyes wide as he questioned genuinely if he had actually killed the boy that just confessed his love to him. What had he just done? It was difficult to even remember once the high of the domination left him.

But Ouma was still breathing, just asleep. Well, being sick did that to people, didn’t it? At least, that was what he could tell the nurse when she asked.

He’d have to redress him somehow, but that shouldn’t be too difficult. Ouma was built like a twig, a doll easy to undress and redress with little effort no doubt. But more importantly…

Looking to his side, Saihara saw the Monokuma plush on his back, grinning both unassumingly and violently up at him without stopping.

Saihara wondered what other things he could think up to do with _(to)_ Ouma.

**Author's Note:**

> HUFFS thank you for.... reading this far if you did..... and for putting up with my horrible everything. I'm truly grateful.
> 
> I'm hype for writing this series and it's really only going to get kinkier from here on out so..! Also, don't worry, I know what ur thinking. Ouma isn't in a coma he really is just asleep. He will live to see another day with his nasty boyfriend by his side.
> 
> I'm going to continue keeping the works as separate uploads in the series just because I want to make sure I tag every chapter thoroughly and correctly and there isn't any confusion!
> 
> Urrrghgh I can't think of anything else to say my brain is fried right now but if you enjoyed please leave a comment and let me know as well as some kudos! It really keeps me going and I really appreciated the comments on the previous upload.
> 
> Thank you always


End file.
